Crawling Revised
by Nikole StarGazer
Summary: This is an updated version...It's just easier to read! Naruto finds himself lost in his dream, will he ever be able to tell which is reality? Who is he going to turn to?


DISCLAMER: Naruto and the characters that go along with the series do not belong to me no matter how much I whine, kick, bite and scream. Either way the song doesn't belong to me either it's from Linkin Park. They are great inspiration to me and this song (Crawling) just seemed to fit in.  
  
~*~  
  
Crawling In my skin These wounds; they will not heal  
  
~*~  
  
Naruto sat up in his bed trying to catch his breathe. He put a hand to his forehead, it was dripping with sweat. His dreams had been particularly intense in their go around this time. He had not realized that they could have such an impact on him.  
  
He looked out his window and outside of it a soft wind blew over the Hidden Leaf Village.  
  
'It was so real.' Naruto said to himself as he flopped back down only to return to slumber. He hoped that with his dreams sated he wouldn't have to worry.  
  
~*~  
  
Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real  
  
~*~  
  
"Naruto will you pay attention." Kakashi said as he noticed the blonde's attention fading.  
  
"Sorry Sensei." Naruto said with a small sigh. Kakashi noticed something was wrong with him but didn't mention anything.  
  
~*~  
  
There's something in side of me that pulls beneath the surface Consuming. Confusing.  
  
~*~  
  
Naruto and Sasuke started to spar on Kakashi's command. There was something different about Naruto that made Sasuke wonder, but he only shrugged it off as nothing.  
  
What the lone survivor of the Uchiha clan didn't realize was that the demon that lay dormant inside of his comrade wanted out and was waking up.  
  
~*~  
  
This lack of self control I feel is never ending Controlling.I can't seem To find myself again  
  
~*~  
  
Naruto knew that there was something wrong with himself as soon as he stepped into spar with Sasuke. There was something beneath the surface of his mind that he could feel coming into consciousness. As they started to spar Naruto could feel its power growing inside of him. He tried to suppress it and push it to the back of his mind but it fought back and was overpowering him quickly.  
  
~*~ My walls are closing in I felt this way before So insecure Crawling in my skin These wounds; they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real ~*~  
  
Sasuke started to notice slow changes in his annoying teammate. Naruto became a slight bit faster and his punches began to hurt a bit more. 'What's this baka been up to in his free time?' Sasuke wondered to himself, as he had to push to keep up with Naruto, who was gaining power by an unseen force every moment.  
  
~*~ Discomfort has pulled it's self upon me Distracting.. Reacting. ~*~  
  
Naruto tried to get himself back into control but he was slowly losing the battle and he soon feared for Sasuke despite how much rivalry he felt for him. Naruto wasn't about to give up though, but the harder he fought against the force with in himself the more it showed on the outside.  
  
~*~ Against my will I stand beside my own reflection It's haunting how I can't seem to find myself again My walls are closing in I've felt this way before so insecure ~*~  
  
Naruto finally broke through the barrier that was between him and the unseen and unwanted force in his own mind. The only thing that was that he was staring back at his own self. It grinned at him and started to attack his mind, breaking down the real Naruto.  
  
~*~ Crawling in my skin these wounds; they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real ~*~  
  
Sasuke cried out in pain as Naruto broke his arm clearly in three different places before Kakashi could stop him. Sakura stood motionless, staring in shock as Naruto kept wailing on the injured Sasuke. She knew that she would never have a chance if she stepped in and tried to stop him.  
  
All she could do was hope that Sasuke would live through this and Kakashi could stop Naruto before he hurt anyone else.  
  
~*~ Crawling in my skin these wounds; they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real ~*~  
  
As the last of the screams died away Naruto for the second time that night sat up right, panting and sweating. He was shaking uncontrollably too.  
  
'Was that real? I have to see for myself.' Naruto quickly pulled on some cloths, not even thinking to grab his headband, it wasn't at the front of his mind at the moment. He took off from his window and jumped from rooftop to rooftop.  
  
Once he reached the place that he wanted he climbed in through an open window. Luckily he was just were he wanted to be.  
  
Sasuke was deeply asleep and in tack. The arm that Naruto had dreamed to have broken by shear brute force was completely fine.  
  
Naruto sighed and crept back outside; he had one more place to stop.  
  
~*~  
  
Sasuke opened one eye long enough to see Naruto climbing into his bedroom window. He tensed for a moment wondering what the obnoxious blonde wanted now. But as he watched Naruto he only looked him over, sighed and left the same way that he came in.  
  
Sasuke sat up and looked out his window glaring into the night.  
  
~*~  
  
Naruto not caring of he woke his Sensei up or not climbed in through the ninja's bedroom window. He was about to wake him up when a low voice said, "Why are you here at this time Naruto?"  
  
"Sensei.I.Uh." Naruto hadn't planned on him actually being awake.  
  
Kakashi sat up in bed and regarded his young charge with his usual one eye. He looked over his student who seemed to have something important on his mind standing in front of him. 'Well that would explain why he came to me in the middle of the night.'  
  
"Sensei."  
  
Kakashi held up a hand and silenced him. "Sit down Naruto." He motioned next to him.  
  
Naruto hesitated, and then noticed something different about his teacher. He still wore the headband that showed he was an adult in the village over one eye, but the scarf around his face was missing.  
  
Naruto muffled the urge to gasp at what he saw. He had always wondered if Kakashi was disfigured in someway, because the whole time he had been a student under Kakashi's watch he had never seen the 'face under the mask' so to say. Now that he saw it he had no idea why Kakashi would hide his face so much, he was perfectly normal. A bit more handsomer that Naruto would have imagined, but other wise normal.  
  
Naruto shook off the shock and finally sat down next to his Sensei.  
  
"Now what's the matter?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Sensei believe me I would have never come if I didn't think that this was really important."  
  
"I'm not mad Naruto."  
  
Naruto sighed and then told Kakashi about the dream he had. Kakashi stayed in silence after Naruto finished telling him how he panicked and went to see if he really killed Sasuke.  
  
"You shouldn't worry so much, Naruto. It was only a Nightmare."  
  
Naruto was about to retaliate. He was outraged, but Kakashi held up a hand to stop him.  
  
"It was a Nightmare, yes, I never said that Nightmare's can't make you feel as though they are real. I think this one is more of your emotions playing with you. The loneliness, the rivalry against Sasuke, you feeling insecure about yourself, these all can play with our minds especially yours." Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I know it's hard to not have someone who cares with you all the time. I am glad you came to me."  
  
Naruto surprised him but throwing his arms around Kakashi's neck and starting to sob into his nightshirt.  
  
Kakashi hesitantly comforted the boy until he calmed down. Naruto's breathing slowed and Kakashi realized that he had fallen asleep.  
  
Knowing that the boy didn't want to be alone at the moment Kakashi gently laid Naruto down on the bed next to him. Naruto immediately curled up and fell deeper into sleep.  
  
Kakashi smiled at the boy, his fondness for him had grown over the time. From his talks with Iruka he knew that the boy need someone close to him.  
  
Kakashi stretched himself out next to Naruto with his back facing towards the boy and he too fell into his own dreams.  
  
~Owari 


End file.
